gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:What Happened to Saturday Night? Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Whatever Happened to Saturday Night? from The Rocky Horror Picture Show is featured in The Rocky Horror Glee Show, the fifth episode of Season Two. In the original Rocky Horror Show, the song was entitled "Hot Patootie (Bless My Soul)." It is sung by Carl, while trying out for the role of Eddie in the Glee Club's production of the musical, much to Will's dismay when he was given the role. This is Carl's first song to be sung on Glee. LYRICS: Carl: Whatever happened to Saturday night? When you dressed up sharp and you felt alright? It don't seem the same since cosmic light Came into my life, I thought I was divine I used to go for a ride with a chick who'd go I'd listen to the music on the radio A saxophone was blowing on a rock 'n' roll show You climbed in the back seat Really had a good time Carl and New Directions: Hot patootie - bless my soul I really love that Rock and Roll Hot patootie, bless my soul I really love that Rock and Roll Hot patootie, bless my soul I really love that Rock and Roll Hot patootie, bless my soul I really love that Rock and Roll Carl: My head used to swim from the perfume I smelled My hands kinda fumbled with her white plastic belt I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt She'd whisper in my ear tonight she really was mine Get back in front and put some hair oil-on Buddy Holly was singing his very last song With your arms around your girl, you try to sing along You felt pretty good... Whoo! Really had a good time Carl and New Directions: Hot patootie - bless my soul I really love that Rock and Roll Hot patootie, bless my soul I really love that Rock and Roll Hot patootie, bless my soul I really love that Rock and Roll Hot patootie, bless my soul I really love that Rock and Roll Carl: Hot patootie - bless my soul (New Directions Boys: My soul...) I really love that Rock and Roll (New Directions Grls: Rock and Roll) Hot patootie - bless my soul (New Directions Boys: My soul...) I really love that Rock and Roll (New Directions Grls: Rock and Roll) HHot patootie - bless my soul (New Directions Boys: My soul...) I really love that Rock and Roll (New Directions Grls: Rock and Roll) Hot patootie - bless my soul (New Directions Boys: My soul...) I really love that Rock and Roll (New Directions Grls: Rock and Roll...) Hot patootie - bless my soul (New Directions Boys: Ooohhh...) I really love that Rock and Roll (New Directions Grls: Rock and Roll...) Hot patootie - bless my soul (New Directions Boys: Ooohhh...) I really love that Rock and Roll (New Directions Grls: Rock and Roll) Hot patootie - bless my soul (New Directions Boys: My soul...) I really love that Rock and Roll... (New Directions Grls: Rock and Roll) Yeah! Kategorie:Videos